minecraftcreepypastafandomcom-20200223-history
He Who Watches
I asked Chipper for permission to use her character in this creepypasta. Enjoy! Chapter 1 - The Eyes It was a peaceful day in Minecraft. Literally. The difficulty was Peaceful. Anyways, awesomehaley and Ender_Wyrm got onto their realm. Ender_Wyrm, what ya' wanna do? I don't know. Maybe... What are you suggesting awesomehaley Iron Block *24 Beacon! Actually, that would be cool. Going to mine some sand I'm just gonna adventure, ok? K. awesomehaley then went to mine sand. But, in a distant cave, there was a glow. One not like any other. awesomehaley crept towards the glow, wanting to see what was making it. Finally, when awesomehaley reached the entrance, a whole horde of Blazes appeared! In real life, he jumped. That was unexpected! Luckily, he had a diamond sword on him. Every blaze was killed eventually. After that happened, awesomehaley was scared to go back near that cave. Before awesomehaley left to mine the sand, he caught a glimpse of the creature. It had horrific eyes that seemed to be bleeding, rose red arms, a green shirt covered with scratches, and a ripped pair of jeans. Chapter 2 - Second Sighting Ender_Wyrm! What??? I caught a glimpse of some creepy thing that summoned blazes! '-' Should I look behind me? No. awesomehaley didn't care about Ender_Wyrm's warning. awesomehaley looked behind him and saw the same creature. Then, out of nowhere, awesomehaley got Blindness for 20 seconds! When the effects wore off, Ender_Wyrm and the creature were both gone. 5 seconds later, it showed a leaving message. awesomehaley decided to go to Discord for further chat. Fennekun: Why did you leave the realm? ChipperCrow: I didn't mean to. Fennekun: Connection? ChipperCrow: Nope. I saw you were inflicted with blindness, I didn't want to get inflicted with blindness, so I ran into my farm. I saw the effects wear off and the creepy figure grabbed me and I left the server 5 seconds later. Fennekun: That's... not possible. You can't grab people in Minecraft! ChipperCrow: Well, it was more like an animation. Fennekun: But how? Command blocks don't work in realms! Then a creepy message appeared. ~ChipperCrow will be owned by me, He Who Watches, if you do not do something for me.~ Fennekun: Better check this out. ChipperCrow: Plz do the thing Chapter 3 - The Sacrifice awesomehaley logged back into Minecraft and played the realm. He was in his house, with 'He Who Watches' looking at him. You want to let your friend become mine? No. Then you'll have to sacrifice yourself. What about god apples? Nope. I will only accept your sacrifice. An animation happened. awesomehaley did the sacrifice. He ripped his soul out, and limply gave it to He Who Watches. awesomehaley then fell to the floor, bleeding. Ender_Wyrm joined and looked at the deceased body of her friend. It brought her into tears as He Who Watches clipped through the ceiling to another realm. awesomehaley died. Not just in the game, but in real life. THE END Category:Creepypasta Category:Entities Category:Realm Category:Pastas featuring multiple users